Edward and Eric: The Complete Series
is a DVD box set that was released on September 5, 2018 in order to celebrate the show's twentieth anniversary. It contains every episode from the series, the 5 TV specials (including one that was never-before-seen), the movie, and a variety of bonus material. Back cover description Here it is: the critically acclaimed, iconic Kids' WB cartoon that blew several people's minds, right in your hands! Created by Gary Sauls and Edward Felker for Warner Bros, Edward and Eric is set in Lakeside City, which is a town in New York that has fun in every nook and corner, 24/7/365. It revolves around Edward Pearson, an inventive and cowardly teenager who uses his brain to get out of sticky situations and conquer deadly villains. He is the older brother of Eric, a total airhead whose heart is bigger than his brain. Their group of friends is The Lucky 6, all of whom have unique personalities. You'll laugh and anticipate for more as they experience countless of adventures, such as a vacuum cleaner talking, monsters taking over the city, everybody turning into babies, traveling across the world to search for their lost friends, Santa Claus getting kidnapped, riding the world's deadliest roller coaster, battling a group of aliens, and MUCH more! So what are you waiting for? Grab a comfy seat and get ready for the entire Edward and Eric series - with over 48 hours worth of 140 episodes, 4 TV specials, several never-before-seen content, and a theatrical movie! Trivia *There are 15 discs. *For some reason, the box set does not include credit themes that are exclusive to certain episodes, as the credits for every disc has awkward loops of the normal credits theme. *This DVD was formerly rated R on Wal-Mart's web site, but has since been fixed. Episodes (WIP) Disc 1 #Pilot #Pranks for Nothing #Happy Birthday #Spice of Life #Homeless #Frantic Sensations #My Fair Kimberly #The School Bully #Missing Pieces #Sleepwalking #Hurricane Eddy #A New Friend #Lawn-NO-ing #Catching Some Z's #Keep Cool #Break a Leg #Club Eric #The Wrong Side of the Bed #Monster Mania #Sold Out #Heightmare Disc 2 #Locked Out #New Singer in Town #Comb on Over! #Skating on Thin Ice #Where Did That Hair Come From?! #The Right to Be Alone #Bottom of the Food Chain #Escape From Detention #Eric for Principal #Quiet, Please! #Cartoon Madness #Truancy #Summer Fun Spirit #Chick Magnet #Hoo's There? #Trouble at School #Like Father, Unlike Son #Babysitting #Son of a Fish! #Scary Movie #From Zero to Hero #Your Future Stinks #Fourth of July Frolic #Strike Up the Band Disc 3 #That's Gonna Leave a Mark #Sidekick the Bucket #There's So Much to Sea #Eric a la Mode #Shaggy Dog Story #Guess Who's for Dinner? #Tough Act to Follow #Opposites Day #Football Follies #The Hall of the Weens #Thankless Thanksgiving #For Crying Out Loud! #Batteries Not Included #Santa's Clause #Prehistoric Eric #An Apple a Day #Moment of Tooth #One Small Step for Pearson #The Game of Lice #Fine By Me #One Man's TV Disc 4 #Valentine's Day in Lakeside #School Picnic #Say Cheese #Off Into the Rain #Cleaning Up Eric's Act #Needle Little Help? #The Shaft of Hate #Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day #Lost and Found #Break Time? No! #Eric and the Award #Who's the Fool Here? #Lights Out #A Bone to Pick #Car Carnage #There's No F in Edward #Acne Insanity #Fish Out of Water #Who Framed Stanley Breault? Disc 5 #Sink or Swim #Hic, Hic, Hooray! #Don't P in the ool #Life is Like a Book #Crazy for Candy #Weekend at Edward's #Suckers! #Picture Imperfect #Visiting Hours #Gone Fishing #Meet the Walkers #Big Brother is Watching You #Alarm Clock Antics #To the Pearsons Go the Spoils #Eric Come Home #Going Camping #Stranded #Dog Trouble #Bloom of Youth Disc 6 #School of Hard Knocks #An Onix-pected Adventure #Comic Relief #Brotherhood of Stanley #Mystery Meat #Esmond Isn't Feeling Jolly #Eric in Love #Eric = mc2 #Doomsday #The Bad Birthday #Knock Yourself Out #Nickname Game #Money Madness #A Bear-y Good Day #The Grass is Always Eric-er #Edward vs. Snodgrass: The Final Frontier #Occupied! #Snack Attack #The Millennium's a-Comin' #Jacob Kneebone's Treasure #Will You Be My Friend? Disc 7 #The Good, The Bad, and the Nerdy #Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge #Freezer Freaks #It's All the Rage #Bike Intellectz #Bleeding Heart #Party Hardy #Pie Don't Care #To Serve and Protect #So Near, Yet Safari #Tripping Down Memory Lane #Tough Luck #Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back #The Foggiest Idea #What a Bunch of Balloon-ey #Sebastian's New Pal #Go West, Old Hag #Eat Out, Get Out #I Fought the Law #Sid's Shenanigans #Snowball Sanity #Home Run Disc 8 #School Lock-In #Television Trauma #Thirsty? #The Brother Did It! #Eric's Christmas Wish #Snow School #Cents-less #Pure as the Driven Snow #A Lie Has No Legs #Carver Day #Class Clown #Rated M for Manly #Mummy's Boy #Everybody Loves Stanley #Abracadabra! #Twisted Metal #??? #Playing With Fire #Third Time's a Charm #Between Projects Disc 9 #Scared Straight #Phone Home #The Telltale TV #Are We There Yet? #A Labor of Love #Common Cents #Detective Edward #Maze Madness #Death Mountain #Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball? #Out of Shape #Going Bananas #Fore! #A Visit to Grandma's #Basketnoball #The Bigger Badder Wolf #Hotel Edward #Shredding Asphalt #Get the Picture Disc 10 A copy of The Edward and Eric Movie's DVD is sandwiched between Disc 9 and Disc 11, so that technically makes it Disc 10. Disc 11 #Watch Your Back! #Six Minus Six #Vision This #March of the Cricket #Voice Crack #That Escalated Quickly #Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter #Two-Time Loser #100th Episode Celebration #The Substitute Teacher #Basketball Fever #Director's Cut #Science Frenzy #I Did It on Porpoise #Digging Up the Past #ericandpcguy.com #Insomnia Insanity #That's a Record! #Snake Zone Disc 12 #Misbehavin' #Lemon-aid #The Little Fly #Every Dog Has Its Day #The Day Lakeside Stood Still #Founding Dorks #Battle of the Brainiacs #Taxi! #Family Outing #The Search for the Six #Edward's New Job #Nail Nonsense #The Halloween Bash #Koi Meets World #Another Day, Another Dallas #Stanley, We Hardly Knew Ye #Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas #That's Snow-man! #Keep an Eye Out #Eric of the Wild #Dead Dallas Disc 13 #Marshmallow Mania #Ring 'n Ditch #There Will Be Heck to Pay #Rip Van Edward #No Sweat #Will You Be My Friend? #New Car, New Me #Owl Be Back #Hard Pass #What's On Your Mind? #Old MacEdward #Under Lock and Key #Game Night #The Big Word #Rich Taste, Poor Taste #Stop Bugging Me! #I'm Working On It #I Am Smrt #Law and Disorder #Pottery Trained #No More Pizza #Pen-emies #The Debt Disc 14 #In-Pox-icated #Un-Safe House #The Snodgrass Menace #Undertaker #Walker the Big Talker #Bully-proof Vest #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Camp #The Play's the Thing #Match Kid and Match Daughter #Hit and Run #The Fall and Rise of Edward #Pantsing Palooza #Eye in the Sky #Energy Boost #Friends Like These #Yo Mama #Carver Gets Canned #The Uglier Duckling #Snod-Ball Disc 15 #Behind the Scenes of Edward and Eric #Interview with Andrew Rannells and Josh Peck #Chatterbox Productions Tour #"The Making of" Documentaries ##Edward and Eric ##Shaggy Dog Story ##The Hall of the Weens ##An Onix-pected Adventure ##The Good, The Bad, and the Nerdy ##The Telltale TV ##(WIP) #Theme Song in Different Languages #Deleted Scenes #Rip Van Edward's Original Ending (WIP) Collector's Edition '''Edward and Eric: The Complete Series - Collector's Edition '''is a special edition that contains the following: *The normal box set, wrapped in a special packaging *A 120-page art book that contains never-before-seen production artwork from the series and the movie *Edward and Eric's Greatest Hits, an album that contains fan-favorite songs from numerous episodes *A black duffel bag that has the show's logo and the Pearson brothers on it *A keychain with The Lucky 6 on it *A metal safe *Map of Lakeside *Discount code and a free item for www.chatterboxshop.com Category:Edward and Eric DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Edward and Eric Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages